Fallen Angel of Kuoh Academy
by WhoLovesOppai
Summary: Akio, a Fallen Angel - Human hybrid, is sent by Shemhaza and the Grigori to spend some time with the Occult Research Club. He's in for the ride of his life when he befriends our favorite perverted Dragon! Rated T for eventual ecchi, of course. I don't own High School DxD, just my Character. Takes place sometime between Volumes 17-19 from the LN.
1. Life 00 The Fallen Angel Joins the ORC

**Author's Note:**** Akio looks like Kazuma from "Kaze no Stigma" but with a hairstyle similar to Tomoya Okazaki from "Clannad".**

**UPDATE: ****I know I lied about continuing this story. I had to go through one of the hardest things one can go through in life. However, stay tuned. Within the next month or two, I will be posting again. Stay tuned.**

* * *

Life 00.

"The Fallen Angel Joins the ORC!"

_I was sent by the current leader of the Grigori to this place…_

"My name is Akio. I was sent here by Shemhaza-sama. Pleased to make your acquaintance. I hope you will take good care of me" I say as I bow in front of two girls. It's a large room in some academy. There is a large wooden desk, accompanied by a large leather chair. Also in this large room are two ornate couches and a table. There also appear to be vintage bookshelves in this room. In front of me, sitting on the desk, is a very beautiful red…no…crimson-haired woman. She is a beautiful, well-endowed woman, about my age. Standing next to her, another well-endowed woman with black hair tied in a long ponytail. She also looks to be my age. I know who the black-haired lady is. She is the daughter of Barakiel, one of the Cadres of Grigori. As for the redhead, she is none other than Rias Gremory, heiress of the Gremory clan of Devils, and younger sister to the current Lucifer. She is also one of the only people to be able to handle Azazel-san.

"I would like to ask you. Why would Grigori send one of its top Fallen Angels to Kuoh Academy?" Gremory-san asked.

"Simple, I'm here because your group is comprised of Devils, and an Angel. Shemhaza-sama wanted someone other than Azazel to represent the Fallen Angels"

"...so how is Otou-san doing?" Barakiel's daughter inquired in a softer, darker tone.

"He's doing fine. He'll be glad you were concerned" I replied. She just bows and walks out of the room through a large door. It's just me and Gremory-san. I turn around and look at my reflection in the glass table.

_My black, spiky hair…my dark purple eyes…my jet-black leather jacket… I truly do like a Fallen Angel…shame_

"Something wrong Akio-san?" Gremory-san asked with concern

"Nothing…well, I'll be leaving for now. See you tomorrow" I replied…

(It's night time)

I walk into the apartment, I received. It was Azazel's "home" when he was undercover here. He left a large TV and lots of gaming consoles. Azazel sure has strange tastes. It's dark. The lights are off; the only source of illumination is the moonlight peeking through maroon curtains. I immediately took off my jacket and shirt, leaving my chest exposed. I take out my ten fallen angel wings and head to a mirror. The mirror is mounted on a wall and is surrounded by an old, golden frame. A crack appears in the upper-left corner. My reflection stares back at me. The man in the mirror is topless and revealing ten jet-black, feathery wings. Black cargo pants along with black boots accompany the black hair on top of his head.

"Ahhh…I do look scary. An Angel hated by God, in the dark with his wings out… haha." I said to myself.

I picked up a necklace on the countertop. It's a radiant blue feather, with a sapphire jewel at the bottom. This sure brings back wishes. Of that time…oh well, that was long ago.

I, Issei, am currently in the ORC Room. Classes ended half an hour ago. I am sitting on a couch, next to Kiba who is silently drinking Green Tea, and next to him is Xenovia. Sitting across from me are the Church Trio and Ravel and Koneko-chan are sharing my lap. Akeno, Asia, and Irina are standing behind us with Akeno's tea cart. Rias is sitting in her chair behind her large desk. The person in front of the desk, facing us, is a male who looks about a year older than me. He has black hair, dark purple eyes, and is wearing a black leather jacket, a white shirt inside, and black cargo pants ending over black boots. He looks like those Yakuza guys I see on TV. The only difference, however, are the ten jet-black, Fallen Angel wings that are coming out of his back. Wait, the more wings an Angel or Fallen Angel has means the more power they possess…

How powerful is this guy!?

"…again, I'm Akio and I have been sent here by the current Grigori Governor, Shemhaza, to act as a liaison to the ORC from the Grigori"

"But isn't Azazel-sensei filling that role?" I asked

"Haha…ahh Shemhaza also asked me to watch over Azazel. He said he is in a teacher meeting right now, but who knows" he replied with a smile. He then continued,

"I noticed that the Sekiyruutei is examining my wings"

He looks at me, then continues

"Should Vali-san have chosen not to fight Kokabiel during that time, I would have been sent. He was originally not going to do it...that weird dragon. However, that battle-freak chose to do it anyway. After his eternal freezing, I took his place, sort of. I can be considered a Cadre, but still serve under Shemhaza-sama. Nevertheless, I have powers and abilities equal to a Fallen Angel cadre.

This guy is insanely powerful! To be just as powerful as Barakiel-san, Shemhaza, or even Sensei!

"But in short, I wish to join the Occult Research Club, at least for a while. So please take care of me."

He answers with a sincere and laid-back smile.

* * *

**If you took the time to read this chapter, I thank you.  
**

**So this story will be about Akio, a Fallen Angel - Human hybrid, who joins the ORC on what is seemingly a purely business mission, but instead finds something he never thought he would ever find.**

**P.S: I appreciate Constructive Criticism**

**Next time:**

**Life 01: Black Wings and Red Dragon**

**"Akio-san, would you like to join the battle?"**

**"Sure, why not?"**


	2. Life 01 The Fallen Angel is an Ally!

**Well, here is another Chapter.**

**After a year of waiting, Life 01 is now up.**

**Note: Despite what happens in the chapter, Akio is NOT Overpowered. **

* * *

I, Akio, am staring at the peerage of Rias Gremory, sister of the current Maou Lucifer. Besides the Crimson-Haired King are her servants. A girl her age with black hair tied in a ponytail. I am well aware of who she is; the daughter of Barakiel and his human wife. Next is a small white haired girl who is petite with a bob cut with a feline shaped hair clip. Next is some silver-haired European girl who looks in her '20s. Next are two blonde girls, one with longer hair and green eyes. The other has shorter hair and different colored eyes. The latter is sitting far away in a box. On a couch nearby are a blonde boy and a blue-haired girl. Finally is a brown-haired boy. He is the Sekiyryuutei, or Red Dragon Emperor. They all seem fairly cheerful. I personally find it odd, but then again. I'm not one for optimism.

"So Akio-san?" Rias Gremory asks. "Will you be attending this Academy with us, or will you be just loitering around our town?"

"I do not know. I was only asked to stay around" I reply. Shemhaza-sama did not tell me whether to attend their school or not.

"Well, we wouldn't mind adding a new member to our club" She stated

"This school is also not that bad" Barakiel's daughter added

"And things will go fine as long as he isn't lecherous like Senpai" the loli girl chimed.

"As long as who's not lecherous?" The door opened. In walked an older man, with a black-and-blonde hairstyle. He spoke with an aura of playfulness. This was the (former) Governor of Grigori. Azazel.

"Azazel." I greeted. "How are you?"

"It's you." He replied "Well I'm fine. When am I not?"

"Sensei. Why are you here? Isn't there a meeting of some sort you should be at?" the Sekiyryuutei asked.

"There is, yes." Azazel answered "But I just got a call from Sirzechs. There is a Stray Devil that we must take care of."

Gremory-San spoke. "Well then. Where is this devil?"

"On the outskirts of the city, in the forest. Hey Akio, since you're new here, would you like to watch the ORC perform one of their duties?"

This could be interesting. "Why not?" I said. And like that we left.

* * *

We (the Gremory Peerage and I) arrived in some forested area outside of their town. The trees seemed to provide shadows that cast darkness over the forest floor, perfect for a devil. I could feel the wind in my hair. It was a nice breeze. Nothing too strong or too light.

"So Akio-kun" Azazel asked "Are you aware of the concept of a Stray Devil?"

"Are they not Devils who have disobeyed their masters and run away?"

"Yes but the ones we look for are those who have killed their masters and gone drunk on their power. Rias here is sent to exterminate them under orders from the Maou."

"Akio-san, would you like to join this battle?" Gremory asks me

"Sure. Why not." Not like I have a reason not

Right at that moment, we heard a loud wailing noise. It was coming from right in front of us, sounding of evil.

* * *

I, Issei, looked forward while raising my gauntlet. There was a man in front of us. He had long, messy hair that covered his face. He was wearing a raggedy robe covered in blood. He looked at us and grinned, showing a demonic smile with sharp fangs.

Buchou began "Stray Devil. I am Heiress of the Gremory Clan, Rias Gremory. Under orders of Maou Lucifer-Sama I am asking you to come with us for questioning."

The man looked around, unfazed by her short monologue. He stops his gaze at Akio-san. The Stray Devil holds out his hand and fires several large magic bullets at him. They hit where Akio is standing and creates a large explosion. No matter how you look at it, that was a powerful attack.

However, the smoke clears and Akio-san is still standing in the same position as before, but behind a magic circle. The Stray keeps firing but they are absorbed by Akio's circle.

"Azazel. That devil is annoying me a bit. May I?" He asks, in a nonchalant tone as he takes out his wings

"Go ahead" Azazel answers, closing his eyes, also nonchalantly

Akio raises his hand in the air. A Light Spear forms. No, wait. Two more form, then five, then ten. Within two seconds, twenty light spears are floating over Akio, aimed at the Stray. The Stray realizes this and wails again. His body begins to swell and swell until his body is three times as big. He is in the form of a large beast with horns and fangs

"Fallen Angel-san." He begins "I have killed my master with this body. How do you expect to defeat-…" He is interrupted by the flurry of Light Spears Akio launches at him. The Stray tries to use his arms to block the spears but he fails. The twenty spears all stab into him and start burning away at his flesh. He falls on the ground while struggling to breath.

"Silly Devil" Akio says "That attack just now was nothing. If I so wanted, I could've released so many light spears that your body would just disappear into nothing. Don't challenge me, s'il vous plait."

Does he speak French?

Rias begins "Stray Devil. I hereby punish you for your insubordination to your master". She forms a black energy ball in her hand. She then hurls it at the Stray. What's left is nothing but the Light Spears on the ground, but they soon dissipate. "Thank you Akio-San. Though, we could've handled it"

I then ask "What was that just now?"

He replies "I didn't like him. He irritated me for some reason."

"No I mean what was that attack"

"Oh yea. I can summon a storm of light spears to attack someone or a large group easily. I call the technique Radiant Judgement."

This guy is strong.

"Is this matter resolved then, Gremory-hime?" Akio asks, still in a nonchalant attitude

"Yes it should be. To think it was that easy for you to destroy him."

"Well, if it's Akio here then it's no surprise" Azazel adds "He trains almost as much as Vali, though he's not a battle-freak like him"

"Well, someone who's drunk on power isn't as strong as one who can control their weakness"

Akio returned

"Well, let's return now…" Buchou suggested. And like that we returned to the ORC Clubroom.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in some dark throne room)

"Looks like the devil was defeated"

"You think I don't know this."

"But you'll never guess who defeated him…"

* * *

**Please review any leave your opinions. Thank You**

**Next Chapter: Life 02: The Fallen Angel is a Student**


	3. Life 02 The Fallen Angel is a Student!

_(Back at Kuoh Academy)_

"So, Akio here are your uniforms. We are currently wearing the winter one." Gremory-hime told me. She handed me the summer and winter uniforms of the school. I didn't have a problem with how it looked. Though, fashion isn't something I care about in the first place

"Thank you. Gremory-san." I said, "What grade will I be attending?"

"Well, you don't look that old. I'd say you can attend the same grade as Issei"

"I will be a second-year?" I ask. I look around at the club members, and if I remember correctly, the second-years are the Sekiyryuutei, the Twilight Healing girl, the blond boy, and the girl with the blue hair.

"It seems so." The blond boy replied. I believe his name is Yuuto. He is the Knight of the Gremory princess. "Good to have you here." He says with a smile and he extends his hand

"Likewise" I say, shaking his hand.

"Good. You will attend tomorrow. Don't worry about anything. I'll handle it. You just go on with the day." Gremory-San tells me. And here my life as a student begins.

* * *

_(The following day)_

"My name is Akio. Ayumi Akio. I came to this town only recently. Nice to meet all of you." He introduces himself in front of the class and bow to them. .

I, Hyoudou Issei, am watching as our new student introduces himself to my class. He sounds very polite and elegant, the opposite of what you'd expect from a Fallen Angel.

"He's so cute" "He's very handsome" "He's almost as good looking as Kiba-kun." "And he's in our class too!"

The girl in class are ecstatic over him joining our class. Well, with his appearance and demeanor, it's no surprise he attracts many females. If what Azazel said about female Fallen Angels being attractive is true (Akeno-San comes to mind), then it probably also applies to males.

"Ayumi-san. Pick an empty seat for now." My teacher says. Akio finds a seat in the middle of the class and sits down. He crosses his arms and pays attention to what's going on. The girls sitting around him began to stare at him as he pays attention to the lecture, ignoring the girls around him. Damn this popular guy.

"Damn. Another popular guy." Matsuda exclaims, clearly annoyed

""What's with all the popular guys? Why can I be one of them?" Motohama says back.

And just like that, class went in with the girls obsessed over Akio and Matsuda and Motohama complaining

* * *

_(Later that day, in the Clubroom)_

I, Akio, have just finished my first day of school and this academy. I can't say that it was a bad experience, it was legitimately interesting to experience what normal humans do. Inside the Clubroom are all the devils plus some new people. There is a chestnut-hair-colored girl. She is Michael the Archangel's Ace. There is also a petit blond girl. I am standing in the back of the room by the door, leaning against what appears to be a large wall. In the front of the room is a girl with what appears to be a magical girl outfit. She has black-hair and twin-tail hairstyle. She looks like a teenager, except with large breasts. I might be mistaken, but isn't this person…

"Fallen-Angel-san. My name is Serafall Leviathan. But you can just call me Maou Levia-tan!" The girl exclaims. So I was right, she is one of the Satans. She's a little too cute to be a Satan. "What is your name anyway?" She asks.

"I am Akio." I say.

"The Grigori sent you here correct? Was it to join the counter-terrorist group?"

"I'm not sure. I was just told to join Rias Gremory and her family"

"Well. Since you are part of the family for now, I will tell you this along with every one else. Ria-tan, I need your group to do something important.

"What is it?" The Gremory princess asks

"Well, Sirzechs, Azazel, Michael, and I will be visiting the Greek gods and will be holding a meeting to ask the gods of Olympus if they would help us fight the Khaos Brigade."

"Why are we needed?" Hyoudou Issei asks.

"Well, we have intelligence that the terrorists might interrupt the meeting there, so I would like to ask you to act as bodyguards for us at the meeting."

So, the three factions are asking for an alliance with the gods of Mt. Olympus. I hear that the Norse chief has joined the three factions, but if Zeus were to join then we'd be in a good position.

"Well Serafall-sama. We'll gladly escort you at Olympus" Gremory says

"Thank you. I will be taking my leave then, Azazel will give you the specifics later." Leviathan disappears in a magic circle.

"Akio-san. I apologize for having you come with us on Devil business." Gremory-hime says.

"No it's fine. I'll represent the Grigori there along with Azazel." I reply.

"Is it okay to ask you for one favor?" she asks me

"If it is within my abilities"

"Can I ask you to have a mock battle with us?"

"Not that I have a problem…but why?"

"Well, I want to test out if my servants can hold their own against a Fallen Angel Cadre."

"Sure. Where do you wish to battle?"

"At our house, we have a training room."

"Ok. I'll meet you there"

And like that we exited the Clubroom and began walking.

* * *

_(Walking toward Iseei's house)_

**Issei:**

We are currently walking toward my house with Akio-san to battle against him. I know that Azazel is powerful as well as Barakiel. Is he in the same league as those two?

"Akio-san." I ask "You mentioned that you are part human correct?"

"Yes I did. Why do you ask?" He replies

"How did you get involved with the Grigori then?"

"It's a long story. Besides, I am part Fallen Angel. As for you, I have heard a lot about you Sekiryuiutei."

"Please call me Ise." I tell him. Akio does not seem like a bad person, or at least doesn't seem like Sensei who is usually up to no good.

"Well Issei. You are very famous in the Grigori." he says "You are considered quite the hero. You managed to hold your own against another Fallen Angel Cadre, as well as Vali-san. That is mighty impressive"

"You know Vali?" I ask

"We are both from the Grigori after all. He managed to go fight Kokabiel, so I didn't have to."

We arrived at my house. Though, I can't call it a house due to its massive size. We go down to the training room and we get ready. While I am trying to calm down and focus, Akio-san is simply leaning against a wall with his eyes closed. He is almost like Vali or Crom Cruach. Why do all the strong guys like to lean on walls?

Rias is at the far end of the room. She summons everyone to her with her hand. We, the Gremory peerage, are standing at one end of the training room.

* * *

I, Akio, am standing across a room from Gremory-hime and her servants. This is a large room that would have no problem holding a mock battle. I wonder how they got a room this big. However, knowing the Devils, it probably wasn't too difficult or time consuming.

I get up from the wall and walk a couple steps forward.

"Akio-san" Rias Gremory asks me from across the room, "Are you ready?"

I look straight at her. I reveal my ten Fallen Angel wings on my back.

"Go ahead". The battle began

The blue-haired knight, Xenovia, rushes toward me with her blue-and-gold sword. It was the Holy Sword Durandal, same as wielded by Roland. However, she got Durandal modified by heaven so that the properties of Excalibur were embedded in it. She begins to close the distance quicker. Finally, she is about two feet away from me. I see a blue flash approaching me.

* * *

**(Issei)**

We have begun our mock battle with Fallen Angel Akio-san. Right after we started, Xenovia decided to speed over and attack first. In less than a second, she was right in front of him. I saw her raise Ex-Durandal. However...

The impact of that Holy Sword created a small explosion that threw smoke everywhere. It made a loud noise that rung my ears. I covered my face because of all the smoke. When the smoke cleared, what we saw was...

Xenovia had hit something with her sword. However, it was not Akio, but rather it had hit some kind of weapon. It was one of those Chinese-style weapons with a green blade on top of a large staff-like thing. Akio was holding it in one hand and blocked Xenovia's Ex-Durandal.

**"I have seen that weapon before". **Draig began talking through the Boosted Gear. **"Frost Fair Blade."**

"What is that weapon?" I ask Draig. It had begun to get fairly cold in the room for some reason.

**"Frost Fair Blade. Or Green Dragon Crescent Blade. It is a legendary Chinese weapon. It has the ability to make the area around it very cold." **Draig explained **"It also has Dragon-slaying properties. Legend says that parts of a dragon were infused into the weapon after the blacksmith slayed it"**

Xenovia had a surprised look on her face. Akio jumped back. He pointed the tip of the blade toward her. As he did that, frost began to somehow form on Durandal. It quickly began to freeze over the blade.

"Azazel once asked me to get this blade so he could research it. I had to locate its whereabouts and then duel the then-current wielder. I defeated him and he gave me the blade. After he made the Downfall Dragon Spear, he said I could keep it." Akio explained. "It has the ability to freeze anything it touches. Neat right?"

Akio began to make slashes toward Xenovia.

* * *

I, Akio, am currently trying to attack the Durandal wielder. I am swinging with the Frost Fair Blade, however, Xenovia keeps dodging my attacks. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I see another sword approaching me. I quickly jump back and notice that it was the blonde-boy who charged at me. He was wielding a sword that was half-white half-black. He was the wielder of the Holy-Demon Sword. I think his name was Kiba.

"Excalibur Destruction!" Durandal began to unfreeze as massive amount of holy aura began to emit from the sword. However, I couldn't pay attention for too long because two magic circles began to form on both sides of me. I quickly flap my wings and head into the air, just as lightning shoots out of the circle. I look around and see that the Priestess of Lighning and the Valkyrie are trying to attack me. Frost Fair Blade dissolves as I put it away and summon a magic barrier to protect me. The two send a combined attack of Lightning and magic at me. My barrier manages to protect me, but it is shattered in the process. I try to close in for a counter-attack but the two Knights keep me from getting too close. I raise my hand and try to shoot a magic bullet at them. However, the bullet is stopped in midair and dissipated. I look and see the Vampire boy using his Sacred Gear, Forbidden Balor View. I have heard that this Sacred Gear has the potential to become a Longinus. And in his case, it contains part of the god Balor's soul. I form weakened light spears and start raining them down. All the Devils begin to run and dodge them. These weakened spears couldn't even kill a low-class Devil, but they would still cause a fair amount of pain. Right then, I see a flash of red coming from the edge of the room. I hear the words…

* * *

**[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

* * *

**This is Part 1 of Life 2. So the Fallen Angel has been challenged by the Gremory Group! Some FanFics have a Super OP OC that wrecks everything, but Akio here is not. He still needs to defend himself from the Gremory Group's super-powerd attacks!**

**I introduced Levia-tan in this chapter. She is the most attractive character in the series (in my OPINION). **

**Please Review and feel free to ask me any questions in my inbox. **

**Next Time:**

**"Oppai...power!?"**


	4. Life 02 (Part II)

I, Issei, see Akio going up against the rest of my comrades. He is strong, I would say even stronger than Kokabiel when we fought him.

He puts away his blade and puts up a barrier to defend from Akeno-san and Rossweisse's magical attacks.

"Hey, Issei" Rias says "Go join them."

"Hai. Buchou!"

**[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

I open the thrusters on my back and charge toward Akio. Within less than a second, I was right in front of him. I raise my hand and prepare to strike. However, in the split second I prepare to hit, he's gone. I look up and he's above me. He descends and extends his leg.

I feel his leg kick me in the side of my face. Despite wearing the armor, it hurts a little bit. I move back and I see Akio activating a large magic circle above him. Out of the magic circle come light spears. First is ten, no twenty, no forty spears raining from the circle. However, they are glowing dimmer than the other spears I've seen. I see them striking everyone, yet they don't cause any visible damage. He's probably weakened them significantly. However, more and more are raining down. I put my hands up and block the spears. Akio-san adjusts the circle and points it right at me. Suddenly, more and more spears are hitting me. Even though I have armor on and the spears are weakened, the sheer number of spears hitting me causes some burning. I look at him and open my mouth. A huge stream of fire comes out and engulfs the whole area.

* * *

I, Akio, am watching as Hyoudou Iseei is breathing a huge amount of Dragon fire at me. I can feel it from where I am, it burns like no other type of heat. The flames are getting closer to me. I expand my wings and fly up and forward.

* * *

**(Issei)**

I lost Akio again. This guy's speed is beyond fast. However, I feel someone near me. I look behind me and see Akio with his arms crossed, looking tenser than before.

"Ara Issei. What's the matter?" He says taunting me. "You guys are very strong. Looks like I'll have to be a little more serious."He punches the top of my head with his fist. It's enough to cause me to stumble.

"Akio-san." I say "You are strong too." I focus my energy into my fist and it begins to glow red. I pour more and more energy into it.

"**Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost" **I finish charging and open my fist. A red sphere begins to form in my palm. I aim my palm straight at him. I chant the words…

"Dragon…Shot!" The red sphere flies across the room toward Akio-san at super speed. Even he shouldn't be able to dodge it. I see the shot connect with him and produce an explosion. Through the smoke, I try to make out what happened. However,

I see Akio panting. His jacket is ripped up and blood is staining his shirt. He has out his right arm where the shot should've landed. I'm shocked he survived that attack, but what surprises me more is what is on his arm. It's familiar, I've seen it before.

* * *

I, Akio, am watching since Hyoudou Issei just released his Dragon Shot. I don't have time to dodge the attack, so I hold up my arm. Normally, I wouldn't need this, but now I should probably be serious about this battle, though it's mock.

I summon it.

"**Sacred Gear. Twice Critical!"**

A black gauntlet appears on my hand. It covers from my hand to my forearm, but my fingers stick out from the end. There are two red spikes jutting out, one on each side. A purple jewel sits, embedded in the front of the gauntlet.

I hold out my hand as the shot comes toward me. I concentrate on the gauntlet. The jewel glows brightly for a second and I feel a surge of energy coursing through my veins. I feel much more powerful than I did a second ago. I form a magic barrier in my hand and I block the attack.

The smoke clears. I managed to block the major force of the attack, though the explosive energy managed to penetrate the barrier. I look down and notice I'm bleeding a little bit around my torso. I look up and I see Hyoudou on the other side, visibly surprised by the whole thing. It's understandable, Twice Critical is a mini-version of the Boosted Gear. I activate another boost, then I hold my hand up.

"Issei" I tell him "You're not the only one who can boost their power. You've shown me yours. Now it's my turn" I summon no less than seventy light spears all around me. I snap my fingers and they all go toward him like a storm of rain. They are weakened, though. Would not want to kill him. But it doesn't matter because he dodges all of them, barely, but it seems some scratched his armor a bit. I summon a magic circle and fire magic bullets at him. He activates the boosters on his back and dodges it.

He pauses then I hear him, or rather the dragon within him, say something.

**[Welsh Dragonic Rook]**

His armor gets thicker and his armor grows so that he looks more defense-oriented. He likely has figured that he can't dodge very well in this room so he should go with defense. He rushes toward me with his fist closed and arm extended. I raise my Twice Critical and it glows. I then move my wings and they cover the front of me. I feel the power from the punch surge through my body. Damn that was a strong attack. I open my wings again, and from my Twice Critical, a magic circle is glowing. I hold it up and release a torrent of light spears at close range. My Sacred Gear glows and more light spears start shooting out. Issei is pushed back by the sheer force of light spears. I stop for a second and look at Issei Hyoudou.

"This is a fun battle" I say "No wonder that battle-freak Vali enjoys you as his rival"

I get ready to send even more light spears, but Rias Gremory steps forward calmly then looks at me.

"Akio. I'll end this mock battle for now." She says "Look around you". I do as she says, and I notice that there are craters and burn marks all over the room. So that's how serious it got… Issei deactivates Scale Mail and walks up to me

"Great battle" he said "But you have a Sacred Gear?" The others look on is question, I guess they had the same question

"Well, I was born half-human," I begin "I was born with this Sacred Gear, as well as the powers of a Fallen Angel. I prefer not to use it though."

"Why not?" Rias Gremory asks me.

"I just don't". That's a lie. But the real reason is the one thing I don't talk about.

"Ok." Rias responds "Well, I am going to go take a bath. Akio, I'll see you tomorrow !" She smiles and waves and walks away

"Well, that was a good battle…" Barakiel's daughter, Akeno, says to me with a smile "It was fun to fight another Fallen Angel, though I've never seen so many light spears from one person."

"Akio-san, your blade skills are fairly good" Xenovia says to me. And like that I received a bunch of compliments from all of the peerage.

"Your defense barriers are also pretty strong. Not often do you find someone who can block so many attackks. " the Valkyrie Rossweisse said to me.

"Thank you all for having me" I reply back as I bow my head. The girls then say goodbye. I walk over to Issei who is laying on the floor. He stands up and looks at me.

"You are pretty strong Akio-san" he says "Then again, you are a Fallen Angel Cadre, even if you are a temporary one"

"Well, I am part human, but I've managed to be able to use my powers AND my Sacred Gear." I reply "What drives your power, Sekiryuutei?"

"Well. My friends, everyone in the Occult Research Club is my valuable comrade. I will always fight to protect them. I also have the power of oppai to help me as well"

"Oppai...power?"

"I love oppai. From Rias-buchou's amazing oppai, down to Ravel's growing oppai, I love them." He answers with a smile "How about you?"

"Well..." I start thinking "I also wanted to protect something."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Say, do you know what its like to lose someone who meant a lot to you."

"I do." He thinks for a minute.

"Well, at one point, I wasn't as strong as I am right now. I was weak..."

* * *

**Life 02 Part 2 Guys. What did you think? Originally, I didn't know if Akio should have a Twice Critical or a basic version of Divine Dividing (appropriately named Half Critical). I wanted the emphasis of the Sacred Gear to be placed on the emotions and will of the wielder. Next chapter will deal with Akio's backstory. So leave comments and/or review guys and I'll see you next time.**

**P.S: I'm on summer break so if you wish to contact me I'll likely answer in 24 hrs or less. **


End file.
